Wolf and The Three Goats A Yaoi Take
by Sweet Q
Summary: Based on the Story of the wolf and three goats, but with Naruto characters. Eating the goats doesn't mean they're in his belly.... Kakashi is the Wolf. Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke are the Goats.


The Three Goats and The Wolf -Naruto Yaoi Oneshot-

Three little goat kids where sitting down to have their dinner with their mother goat, Tsunade at the large round table.  
The house was a little small with only three rooms, but it was good enough for the family of goat people. The children slept in one room, Tsunade in the other and the kitchen/living room all in one with a bathroom on the side.  
It was a simple wooden house with a rug and little furniture. They only had a lovely oak cupboard by the door as an luxury.  
"Oh dear," exclaimed Tsunade-okaa-sama, "I've forgotten to get the toppings. I'll be right back, so don't let anyone but me?"  
Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara twitched their ears and happily nodded at their mother. Their mother picked up a bag with her white hands and flicked her blonde hair delicately, then proceded to trot outside and close the door behind her.

Naruto giggled to Sasuke, "Let's go eat some ice cream, before the old lady is back!" Sasuke smirked and ran over to the fridge, bent over and waited for Naruto to jump on his back to reach the freezer above the fridge.  
Gaara huffed, "I don't think that's a good idea guys...Mommy will be mad." He spoke sadly and lowered his head down with a tiny frown. Naruto chuckled and grinned, "She'll never know Gaara, we'll be careful!"  
But suddenly a thumping at the door caused Naruto to fall off Sasuke and on the floor with ice cream all over him.

"Maaa....little goats, let me come in!" A smooth, deep voice called on the other side of the door.  
The goat boys ears flicked down and they trembled slightly at such a voice, Naruto spoke shakily, "We can only let our old lady in the house!"  
"....Maaa...Don't you know your own mother's voice? Let me in!" said the silky voice again. Sasuke gulped, "You're not our mother, she has a rough voice and bellows like a rhino!"  
"......" The goats heard shuffling and then silence. They all sighed in relief.

Meanwhile outside, the wolf called Kakashi, paced thoughtfully, then had an idea. He ran off back to his lair and got a lemon and rock salt and ate it. The wolf man soon returned to the little goats home, he said in a rough, loud voice, "Children! Let me into the house!"

"Children! Let me into the house!" A rough, bellowing voice called out from behind the door. Naruto jumped up and whispered, "It's the old lady! Let's go let her in!"  
Gaara tugged at his brother and shook his head, "Wait, it might be that voice from before!" Gaara trotted to the door and said bravely, "If you're our mommy, show me your hands under the door!"

Kakashi tilted his head to the strange request, he removed his hands from the gloves that held them and put them under the door.

Sasuke shuffled behind Gaara and peered at the silky beautiful hands. "Those aren't our mother's hands! She has secretly wrinkly hands from being old!" The shuffling noise appeared again and then silence.

The wolf ran home and soaked his hands in water, ate the lemon and salt, and rushed back to the little goats' house. "Little goats let your mother in!"

"Little goats let your mother in!" said the rough voice.  
Sasuke sauntered to the door and said, "Show me your hands, you might not be our mother!" Old wrinkly hands appeared, along with a retort, "How could you not know your own mother!?"  
Gaara peered at the hands and shuffled near the cupboard as Naruto bounded up to the door and opened it, crying, "Old lady! Old lady, you brought ramen topping right!?"  
But it wasn't their mother who entered through the door, but a tall handsome wolf with silver hair and ears.

"Maaa...little goats, I've been looking forward to eating you...." The wolf grinned and walked closer to the two little goats standing before him. He drew closer and closer, backing them into a wall.  
"Hmmm, how messy, I didn't realise I had dinner.."He slurped Sasuke's cheek,"And dessert..."He licked Naruto's ice creamed face. He pawed at Sasuke's beating chest, looking straight into his reddened face and at the same time, copied the motions on Naruto.

Gaara watched from the cupboard at the wolf 'eating' his brothers, his face was hot and he felt like searing heat was burning his creamy skin.

Kakashi started licking Naruto's and Sasuke's goat ears, enjoying the odd nibbling. He started to growl happily, his tail wagging furiously. "How I've wanted to do this to you for so long." He sighed softly. He began to shed their clothing one by one. Naruto had turned beet-red and Sasuke turned into a faint pink blush.  
Kakashi swirled his tongue on their chests, growling the entire way. He rubbed his mouth and nose all over them, inhaling their sweet scents. Naruto piped up, "W-what are you doing to us? Are you going to eat us!?" His voice shook and trembled as much as his body. The wolf grinned, "Oh yes...I'm going to eat every last drop of you both...slowly at my leisure, until you can't take it and beg me to finish it." Naruto trembled and Sasuke shook with warm shivers.

Gaara gulped from the cupboard, and felt warm shivers skittered across his spine. He peered closer to the gap in the cupboard door and felt his breath quicken.

Kakashi, still grinning, tore his own shirt off and clambered closer to the raven and blonde. He breathed across their skins and slowly peeled their trousers off revealing smooth legs that entwined with other as the goats cuddled each other for safety.  
Kakashi leaned back a little taking in the beautiful, shivering sight and moved even closer to them. His bare chest touching theirs as he paid attention to their mouths in long turns. Soon Naruto and Sasuke were panting heavily, their faces set into lust, their bodies yearning for something they did not know conciously. But Kakashi knew what their bodies wanted and he teased them further for it.

Naruto and Sasuke felt hot, their manhoods standing at a salutation and as Kakashi rubbed his lower clothed body against them, shudders and thrills crawled up themselves.  
Soon Kakashi felt it was enough teasing, he removed his belt. He tied the belt around their waists and kept them pressed against each others' front. Kakashi remove his pants, his own manhood standing fully erect. He pushed his member into Sasuke first, Sasuke yelled out in pain which then faded to moans of pleasure.  
After Sasuke started to reach his peak, Kakashi withdrew. And started on Naruto, Naruto was the same as Sasuke, he yelped in pain which gradually turned to groans of pleasure too. Soon Kakashi was taking turns into thrusting into each of them, switching places before they could climax. Sasuke and Naruto started to kiss each other in need. They started to beg for release, for something to happen. Kakashi made that something happen, he pulsed into them so fast, that they came without a hint of restraint and Kakashi came over their entwined bodes. Soon he released their bodies from the belt binding and put his pants back on.

The wolf escape via the window, leaving the goats on the floor panting for breath. The wolf went back to his lair that overlooked the goats' house on the hill....

Gaara climbed out of the cupboard and checked if Naruto and Sasuke were okay, they nodded their heads in content pleasure. Gaara got them clothes and cleaned the floor, his face flushed as he did it. Naruto and Sasuke exhausted went to bed and fell instantly asleep.

Soon Mother Tsunade came through the door and asked if anything happened. "No, mother nothing happened."

The next day, when Tsunade went for grocery shopping, the smooth voice came again and only Gaara was around to hear it....

"I'm here for you, my little breakfast...." 


End file.
